Lost In Space
by Marielyfan
Summary: Two-Shot drabble. Out of Character. All human
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. Out of character, All human. The only thing that will reference the book will be the names of the characters, how they act or the universe they live in has nothing to do with the actual book. **

**This is a just short story that popped up into my head and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

There's a loud knock on the door of my room. I look at the clock. 8 AM. An officer of my rank shouldn't be getting up this early!

"Who's bothering me so early?" I grunt.

"Commander Root! Wake up!" Answers whose voice I recognize as Grub's, my personal assistant.

I don't move. I don't even answer, hoping he would just leave and let me sleep. But he keeps insisting until I have to drag myself out of bed to open the door.

"Come in and stop yelling!" I answer sleepily as he scurries into the apartment.

I can't quite figure out Grub's expression. He just looks at me expecting something while he tries to catch his breath. He's just standing there in the darkness of the room looking at me like I was some weird bug he has never seen before.

"What is it Grub? What is so important for you to come here like crazy determined to interrupt my sleep? Is there something wrong?" I ask him.

He shakes his head denying it and as he finally catches his breath he says "No Commander, I came as fast as I could because the assembly is requesting your presence. Today they will decide whether to send the UE-1 to space or not!"

"Damn it! Why do they have the need to make such important decisions so early? People need to have the time to wake up for God's sake!" I say.

He keeps still and just looks at me. "Grub! Don't just stand there and look at me! Prepare my stuff immediately!"

I get into the shower and I let the warm water help me clear my head I get dressed and Grub follows me outside the room. We walk though the government building and get to the central plaza.

As we walk through the tunnel that will lead us to the place of the meeting, I ask my assistant "What do you thing? Is it such a good idea to send the shuttle to space?"

"I think so" he simply answers.

"And are you going to give me the reason you think so? Or do you think I can read minds, Grub?"

He just keeps silent, and as we are about to enter the waiting room, he finally answers "I think we should send the shuttle, sir. Maybe that could get things moving a little. It's been so boring here lately…"

"You youngsters!" I say exasperated "Always looking for adventures and changes! What about risks? As if they didn't exist! Grub, when you stop being a child and get to the age when you can finally grow a beard and you have finished your preparation, I am very sure you'll see things differently"

I leave Grub in the waiting room and head to the conference room where the meeting is being held.

I happen to be one of the 5 people who will decide the future of the UE-1 space exploration shuttle project.

I finally get into the room and the other 4 members of the board stop talking suddenly and stare at me. Dr. Argon approaches me and gives me an amicable hit on the back as I sit down.

"Dear Commander, here we are all reunited discussing about what we're going to do about the UE-1 shuttle. We were just waiting to listen to what you have to say and finally come to a decision. Today is the day. So, what do you have to say?" he tells me.

As I shake my head, I answer "First of all, sorry I'm late… By the way, in the future we should discuss about or decision-making hours, because whoever said 'The early bird catches the worm' had absolutely no idea about what he was talking about. But let's skip the boring and banal philosophy lesson and go ahead to the real point of the meeting. You want to hear my opinion about sending the shuttle to space? Well, my final opinion is that we should send it. All we have to do is start preparing people to pilot and take care of the technical details"

"I thought the same thing" said President Artemis Fowl.

According to president Fowl, the point of this project was to show the country's great economical and technological power.

"Let's get moving then" Added his bodyguard, Butler.

"Perfect" I say "The meeting, in which we will know who else will be taking part in this project, will be tomorrow."

"Sure" they all answer.

"But at a more reasonable hour this time" I add.

"Will do, Commander" answers Juliet Butler, the only female in the room. "What about 10 AM?"

"Let's make it 11 AM" I say as I get up from my seat and head towards the door.

I'm back at the waiting room where Grub is waiting for me.

"How did it go, sir?"

"We are sending the shuttle. Tomorrow we'll meet again to meet the geniuses who'll help us send this thing to space"

"Perfect" he adds.

"Indeed"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Constructive critisism will gladly be accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I find myself in the same conference room I was in yesterday, now with Grub by my side. Everybody is here except for Cudgeon, who's getting the people that will help us launch this project.

"Ready?" president Fowl asks.

"Yeah" we answer in unison.

"Good. Cudgeon, come in."

He comes in followed by two people. A young, nerdy-looking guy and suddenly I spot her. A beautiful young girl with auburn hair.

They sit around the big table, and –as luck would have it – she sits in front of me.

There's a moment of silence and I realize they're waiting for me to say something. I clear my throat and finally manage to talk.

"Um… Well. Cudgeon, tell us. Who are our new friends?"

"Yes, sir. This Foaly" he says presenting the guy. "He will be the technical consultant"

"Foaly? That's his name?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes… no… well, professional name." The guy says.

"Alright… And this young lady?" I ask.

"Captain Holly Short. She will be the one piloting the shuttle" answers Cudgeon.

"OK. Welcome to the mission guys." president Fowl finally intervenes. "But I warn you: We need the best of the best. Can you assure me that you are the best?"

"We are the best" says the Captain.

"That's just arrogant." says the president.

"Thank you" smirks Holly.

"I like you" answers Artemis seriously.

"Well, well, well. We should get moving. The sooner we start, the better" intervenes Dr Argon.

"Good idea" I say. "How much time do you need to prepare?"

"We already know the system and we are aware of the mission, so we can be ready in about a week" answers Foaly."

"Very well. We'll let you work" I say as I get out of the room followed by Grub.

* * *

As we're getting back to my apartment, I find myself only being able to think about Captain Short.

"Kid" I tell Grub. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He seems to be taken aback by the question, so he thinks for a moment before answering:

"Um… Yeah. Why?"

"Forget about it"

"Alright…" he answers still confused.

* * *

I get into my room and start working. I am so happy that the UE-1 will be sent to space! But it doesn't last long, because it suddenly hits me: If the shuttle leaves, that means that Captain Short will be leaving too.

* * *

For the week that followed, I couldn't stop thinking about her, despite my better judgment. We would bump into each other in the hall and said hello, but that was it for our relationship.

At some point, I thought to myself, 'Why don't I just tell her something? Get it out there?' 'Why not just take her hands, look into those deep hazel eyes and tell her how I feel?' But I couldn't do it, because of what it could mean to the mission or to my military career.

* * *

Today is the day. Today, the UE-1 shuttle is sent to space. Everybody's happy and excited… Except for me. All I can think about is that auburn-haired beautiful Captain.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

She's gone.

She faded away as fast as she came into my life.

And I stayed here, I this boring earth. But now I know my mind will be lost in space until she returns. And there's no doing anything about it.

I'm so mad at myself! I can't believe I let her go just like that! I let go the first girl ever who has made me feel something!

Could we have been a wonderful thing or just a waste of time?

Now, I'll never know.

* * *

Coming by to my apartment after the launching party I told Grub:

"When you want something, take it. Immediately. Nothing else matters. Follow your dreams boy. Don't wait until your opportunity is lost in space."

"Sure, Commander…" Grub answered not quite sure about what I was talking about.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Good critisism is welcome**


End file.
